


don't move, i'll be with you soon

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, lowcaps intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: "do you hate me?""no," soonyoung's voice trembled yet his eyes that held the younger's never faltered. he's convicted now. he's not about to back down when the younger is only an arm length away, a little less far from his grasp,"i only ever loved you all this time."
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	don't move, i'll be with you soon

“the books have told lots of soulmate stories with the plots where the main characters will determine their fated partners after the first sentence they will hear from them, as scrawled along the flesh of their forearms. seemed too simple, doesn't it? now, has there been a book that told one exceptional soulmate tale where the protagonist met his soulmate after the guy literally stole the words out of his mouth by sticking his tongue down his throat?”

seokmin dropped his pen to his pencil pouch, zipped it lock and put back the cover of his journal, but not without making sure that the bookmark remains on it's rightful place and pulls the garter on to safety his pages. his wide-rimmed spectacles are starting to fall off if not for the sharp jut of his nose when he raised up both of his hands to gently massage his fingers against his pulsing temples.

those people who had told him before that being a writer is an easy task should rethink their life decisions. because he, certainly, isn't living a prince-like extravagant posh life as one. but instead, a messed up small apartment and second-hand computer desktop that occupies his garage-bought table, the single bed is just a bonusーthe icing of a cake.

not only does writing couldn't pay his bills and daily expenses, "fuck capitalism, indeed.", it also, apparently, doesn't give him sympathy and the half-assed backpats and 'good job' for being able to write about a successful love story with a very unrealistic happy ending when his own lovelife is as non-existent as a penny in his bank account.

and yet, he couldn't quit it. not when all his life, writing is the only thing he knows he can do that, at least, never failed him the way life already did.

the feet of his creaky wooden chair screeched against the floor as he dragged his sluggish body to stand up and stretch his limbs, his bones cracking deliciously as he did so with a big yawn accompanying them.

he turned his head towards the left, where his bed is located, and up the wall until his gaze catches the small hand of the wall clock pointing to number nine and the longer one ticking in the space between the numbers one and two. he then realized that he's been pulling a consecutive all-nighters for four days now, for the sake of finishing up his book before the deadline that's two weeks away from now. and he also realized how he's been skipping dinners consecutively, too, like the utter dumbass that he is.

so with a gentle smack to his own head, he turned around in his feet and grabbed the week-long unwashed hoodie he left untouched, hanging on his bedside lamp like a pathetic garment, picking up his thinning wallet and his key on his way to exit the flat.

the closest convenience store, the last time seokmin checked, was just a few blocks away from his apartment so he opted to walking instead of risking himself to drive his ancient pick-up truck that passed up three generations of the lee family already, him being the fourth heir.

so walk, he did. the jingles on the entrance as he pushed open the glass door to the establishment resonated the empty store, save from the clerk that plays something on his phone, 'probably minecraft since teenagers these days are all into 2d sims', he thought to himself while trudging between isles, his eyes undecided which cheap food can satisfy his hunger enough to wait for lunch later on.

he heard the jingles once more as he was picking up two cups of instant ramen, a cheese and two sausages conveniently clutched in his other hand. without turning around to look at the newcomer, he pulled up the cover of the ramen cup and pouring hot water from the dispenser, adds the cheese and closing it back.

he paid for them immediately, his coins clinking on top of the cashier's counters before getting thrown into the cash register. he found himself a seat overlooking the empty streets outside from the glass wall and it was all peaceful, at least until the newcomer occupied the seat right beside his own, noisily dropping his own ramen cup and bottle of pepsi to the table and effectively breaking the serene trance seokmin had let himself succumb into.

"so what is lee seokmin, the most underrated author of diamonds publishing, doing in a convenience store at an hour like this?" seokmin almost let out an annoyed grumble, not only for his silence getting disrupted, but also for being recognized.

"i don't know if you're blind that you can't see the food i have in front of me right now or you're just too dumb to think that you're seeing me because i work part-time here." deeming his noodles cooked enough, he removed the cover and broke his chopsticks into two. the waft of the seafood flavored kidney failure-inducing food lingered in the air before he practically inhaled the noodles to his salivating mouth. the stranger breathed out a chuckle before copying him and shoving the ramen noodles to his own mouth relentlessly.

"i honestly didn't think i would witness, ah no, more like experience, firsthand how sassy lee seokmin is and inside a twenty-four seven convenience store at that. talk about being privileged." the stranger continued to speak, not minding seokmin's unresponsive attitude,

"and to think i only followed you here to offer you an interview." and that perked up his ears.

an interview means publicity, an interview means talent fee, and most especially, an interview possibly means that his career is about to soar. he can already envision the windfall of money and opportunities to come his way just at the mere prospect of accepting the stranger's offer. which reminds him, a stranger is offering him that. a stranger.

he turned to face the male, taller than him, also has a fairer skin and more prominent facial features.

"holy shit, jeon wonwoo?"

jeon wonwoo, a respectable producer of the top-rated films and television series, and also an owner of the biggest broadcasting company in the country.

"well, i, for real, didn't expect that kind of reaction but i'm just as glad that i didn't need to show you an identification or probably my calling card to prove to you that i'm not a creepy stalker." jeon wonwoo flashed him a wide grin before offering up a hand, "nice to meet you, lee seokmin-ssi."

that was a really shocking meet-up, if one couldn't tell. seokmin was awe-strucked that it took him overnight and an entire day, then another day with a confirmation e-mail sent to him at two in the afternoon that states the schedule of the loaction of the interview, before he let himself believe that it happened.

however, as fast as the opportunity came to him, the faster it shattered to the grounds right before his eyes when he came face to face with the person that will conduct the questioning the moment he arrived, in his three piece suit and tie and shiny leather shoes.

"kwon soonyoung." seokmin's voice was full of venom that it echoed the walls of the small backstage room where he was instructed to settle to wait before it starts.

kwon soonyoung, the recipient of the despiteful tone, stood awkwardly, arms clumsily hanging on his sides as his thin eyes flickered from seokmin's face to the door, possibly calculating how fast he can escape before he gets himself slaughtered by the hand of the taller.

seokmin remembered the happiest and also the most devastating day of his life. when he thought he had found his reason, the thing he would live for, until reality bitch-slapped him back and forth, screaming at his face that it would be his death instead.

for that was the day when kwon soonyoung made him feel alive after wanting to die for too long then killed his fresh hope in an instant when he disappeared on the exact same day, without any trace left, as if he was a mere epiphany that passed by his vision in a flash.

"lee seokmin." soonyoung's voice, the familiar soothing softness of it that used to tickle the corners of seokmin's distant heart now became a cracking revelation that scratched the frail flesh of his chest and ripped it apart to pluck out the torn beating organ inside.

seokmin took a step back, eyes dropping to the floor when he felt the corners burn and tears brimmed but he won't let them fall. not anymore. he stopped crying long ago. he stoppped crying over this man long ago and he's not about to start again.

forcing his feet to move, with his eyes remaining downcasted, he traced the direction to the door and swung it open, leaving the older inside wondering about what he could have done and what he should have done. seokmin's feet dragged him to the entrance hall where he could turn to the left and he'll be right in front of a more than dozen cameras, that will be turned on-air in a few minutes.

he caught sight of wonwoo from the other side of the hallway and the other sent a smile towards his direction but how can seokmin mirror the friendliness when wonwoo had made himself an instrument to let seokmin meet his nightmare?

"i take it you've seen each other now. and you didn't like it so you're kind of contemplating whether to hate me and back out or pretend that he doesn't affect you anymore and proceed." seokmin had never tried holding his fists steady just for him to resist himself from punching the guy in the face for reading him so well.

"did you know?"

wonwoo flickered his gaze down towards his wrist and the string watch that engulfed the thinness of it, ignoring his question, and god forbid but he might just gut the guy.

"soonyoung's about to call you to the stage in a minute so if you decide to be a wuss and bail out, let me know now."

how he ended up sitting uncomfortably right in front of soonyoung in front of world through camera lenses, seokmin would blame wonwoo for being an expert in the field of getting into his nerves. he concluded that he hated the guy now even after getting this prestigious interview by the man himself.

and he also hated the fact that soonyoung has been acting like a stranger ever since the director announced the rolling of the live camera, as if the older didn't look at him with an unrecognizable emotion swarming his orbs, as if he didn't attempt to reach out an arm to feel seokmin's presence himself like he still thinks the younger, being in front of him, is just a product of his imaginations.

seokmin's remained uptight, his eyes never meeting soonyoung's even while answering the questions being phrased at him. at least, until he can.

"i−i have read a lot of books that managed to touch my soul and i think that had become my dream, to let people get to know my characters and love them as much as the author loved every part of them that he conjured carefully, pieces by pieces in his head. i want to... be loved." his voice softened and trailed with emotions when asked why did he want to be an author, and for the first time since the interview started, soonyoung looked at him without concealing the longingness in his eyes. and the look took seokmin back to the past, the last time soonyoung looked at him like that.

he's still bitter, if that fact isn't as obvious yet. he still hasn't gotten over it and he can't seem to.

"funny, though. i only figured out what i wanted to do after someone i wanted to be with left me.", the flinch coming from soonyoung didn't escape his vision. "i guess i just needed to start hating that person to be able to find love for myself and turn to the other side of the road from where he abandoned me to find where i truly belong. to myself."

──

"do you hate me?"

"kwon soonyoung." the venom in his tone caused the older to take a step back and retrieve his hand that encircled his wrist. he was already on his way out to leave the building when soonyoung chased after him, yelling his name and ignoring the headturns of the people along the hallways they passed by just as good as seokmin ignored his calls.

"let me ask you that question myself. do you hate me?"

"no.", soonyoung's voice trembled but his eyes that held the younger's never faltered. he's convicted now. he's not about to back down when the younger is an arm length away,

"i only ever loved you all this time." with a huff of a chuckle, soonyoung tentatively took a step closer and when seokmin didn't show any disapproval, he asked his question one more time.

"seokmin, do you hate me?"

"yes." the falling of his heart was almost like a plane crash landing to a swallowing vast ocean. it felt like a stab, "or at least i wanted to hate you. and i kind of hate it that i can't, even until today, i still can't."

tears trickled down both of their faces as slowly as their lips upturned into broken attempts of smiles. hands reaching out to lace the fingers together tightly. loving isn't a battle, a war or a feud. loving is a homecoming and seokmin couldn't let go of the feeling even after years of painful heartbreak experience. he's letting himself arrive home now.


End file.
